When Love and Death Embrace
by SuicideThroughKisses
Summary: This is a story of Draco Malfoy, he is very happy with his life until he got lonely. When he went out to a Muggle Club in London he met somebody that will change his life forever, and trust me I mean forever.


A/N-Hey dudes, how are ya? Well I hope you atleast a tiny part of it. This is my first ever FanFic and I am just new to the whole entire Harry Potter sequence. Well thankies. Tell me if you like it andI will make more, if not then well Ii wont.

"Don't cry Mary, he's isn't worth it…. You knew perfectly that he is a womanizer, he uses and abuses and then…well then he leaves them."

The girl sitting next to her cried even harder into her hands as she heard what her best friends just told her. It was true, she was warned, several times actually but she never listened. She knew perfectly well what was going to happen with her, but as every other girl tried and failed, miserably, she refused to give up. She wanted to tame him, to actually make him not just want her for sexual purposes. She wanted for him to kiss her with warmth and affection.

She felt alive when she kissed him, but she knew he didn't, she wasn't anything special, and she sensed it with his sighs and grimaces, and just a strong aura of disliking, that seemed to seep from him. She wanted to get a sexy smirk from him, as all the other girls had, but he never gave in.

She looked up and her friend saw the first glimpse of her tear drenched face, it was quite appealing. Her skin was an attractive sugar brown color, which seemed to bring out her crystal blue eyes, which were now all ablaze, yet appear sad and never stopped the tears pouring out. Her lips were naturally pink and pouty and always were covered in a lip gloss that made all the guy want to lick their lips as she passed, now it was just smudged unattractively across her cheek. Her long blonde hair was up in a pony tale that was now drooping lowly, and seemed quite disheveled. Her friend Susan wondered what at all about her had displeased the guy. She shook her head and touched Mary's cheek with her warm hand.

"Thanks Susan, can I have some time alone please. I want to freshen up" Mary said more as a command than a request.

He friend nodded and went on her way, leaving her to pick up the broken pieces of glass than crunched as she stood up under them. She grimaced at the thought of just moment she was going to slit her wrists for a fling, well to him not her. She was going to throw her life away for a guy that was probably sleeping with some other girl at the moment. This is the affect that he had on the female population.

She was right

He looked at the figure lying in his bed, another night, another girl. It was very simple for him. He didn't care for much in this world because nothing in this world cared about him. He loved the lifestyle he was living, he could get away with murder, actually he could get away with more than just murder. He chuckled to himself as that thought came across, for he knew it was true. How many girls he brought to his room, private room, nobody could get away with that. They all had to hide out in closets, or wander the halls for the secret rooms which were almost always occupied.

He was happy and until he heard her groan slightly and turn around to greet the sunshine and him.

She stood up and smiled up at him, expecting a warm enraptured kiss, instead she was greeted by a sullen face, she looked down in shame for she knew what laid ahead. She was tricked, not by him but by herself. She was so blind to everything. She tried not to cry in front of him but she couldn't, as the tears began to involuntarily roll down her cheeks she felt the weight on the bed next to her shift. He sat down and took her hands into his.

"Look" came the voice, she mustered up the courage to look into his steel blue eyes. They didn't seem cold in any way, just a bit perplexed, as if to think how he could hurt such a precious creature as herself. She was indeed as beautiful as all the rest of them, but nothing in those almond eyes to intrigue him.

"Look" he started again. She stopped him and said "I know it didn't matter."

"Janine, I am sorry I-" She shushed him once more by putting a finger over his mouth

"Tell what are you really looking for?" He wasn't taken aback, many have asked him this question and every time he never had an answer. He shrugged and leaned back on the back board of the bed. He didn't really notice her picking up her clothes and dressing, once he saw one body he couldn't stand to see it again, especially when it was revealed in its most personal matters.

"Hey Draco" He looked up at her standing by the door about to leave.

"I hope you find it" and with that she left. That once again wasn't the only time a girl has told him that. He looked at the unmade bed and stood up, disgusted he had been sitting on it. He couldn't wait for the house elves to come and change his bed, he just took out his wand, said a few words and the linens were automatically changed. He licked his lips and went downstairs into the Common Room, only to find a new piece of candy, well old sour candy that nobody in their right mind would have.

There stood in front of him was Pansy Parkinson. She had grown over the summer vacation. She grew plump breasts that really pushed out underneath her deep burgundy shirt. He legs have gotten much more developed, just her body had changed so drastically. She had curves that Draco wondered if she had some sort of surgery. He caught him eyeing her, and of course being The Pansy Parkinson she flaunted it, a bit too much for Draco's liking.

"Like what you see Draco?" She says smirking and winking at me. God! What the hell is wrong, I was doing what she has been forcing me to do all these years, taking her in. Now she has to go and open that disgusting mouth of hers…..maybe if I cut her tongue out? No then how will we play?

He laughs to himself and Pansy looks at him adoringly.

Maybe if I just mute her while I do her? Hmmm No I like to hear them moan.

Draco laughs once more and shakes his head, his long slightly stringy platinum blonde hair falls into his eyes and he blinks. He knows he looks deadly sexy right now. In this moment is when he is supposed to leave the girl awestruck standing in her place. He does just that.

"Lets go boys" he said to his followers Crabbe and Goyle. Without question they followed them. Goyle was the first to speak up about Pansy's new look.

"Draco? Did you see Pansy?"

"Well obviously I did if I was talking to her" Draco said sounding a bit annoyed.

"No, I meant- I meant that she has really changed, she is attractive. Why didn't you go after her?" He asked timidly. Crabbe grunted in agreement.

Draco laughed and turned to the two boys. "Well boys, lets me just say that I like playing the game of Cat and Mouse." He sighed when he saw that the two of them looked a bit confused. He continued "That means that I like to play with them. Make them go after _me, _once I get them I drop them. And well you see with Pansy you can never drop and leave her. She is as annoying as hell and I know if I give her something she won't stop. Then I will get even more trouble..."

While he was rambling, and slowly and pointlessly arguing with himself he didn't notice his two minions looking in another direction.

"Hello Draco" a slow, smooth powerful voice cam up behind him. Draco gasped with delight when he felt the strong hand grasp his shoulder. He smirked and turned around to greet the tall figure.

"Hello Father, very glad to see you here." Draco at the man who was a bit taller than him, Draco couldn't wait to grow as tall as him, to look like him, well more than he already did. Out of the few people in this world he trusted the most his father was on top.

"Well son, I have come because your mother asked me to fetch you. She is quite sick and she wanted her only son to be there." He said, his usual expressionless face jerked when he said "sick". Draco seemed a bit taken aback by his demonstration of emotion.

"Alright, I shall go pack, how long will I be gone from Hogwarts Father?" Draco asked still looking directly into his father eyes, Draco's eyes.

"For about 2 weeks, I talked to Dumbledore and he agreed to excuse you from the homework and tests for the next two weeks." Draco smirked and looked over to his two friends. He could also see his little fan club all trying to listen in on his conversation. He smirked coyly once more and shook his head, and rolled his eyes. His hair fell sexily around his eyes and the girls all simultaneously giggled. Then as if nothing had happened he nodded in goodbye to his father and went upstairs to his dormitory.

"What to take, what to take" Draco muttered under his breath. Crabbe and Goyle sat dubiously on the chairs in his room watching him pack with utter admiration, as if he was packing to go into outer space. He looked at them cocked his head and threw his packed bags at them.

"Oi, boys now go and bring down my things to my father and tell him I will be down shortly." He looked at the two boys with grim faces and sneered. He went over to them and said "Don't worry, I will be back soon. I hope that you two will get yourselves laid before I get back." He quickly added "And not with each other" and laughed. They joined in, wondering what he was talking about, shrugged and trudged downstairs.

Draco looked around his dormitory. He smiled a secret smile nobody ever saw and walked over to the window. He leaned on the stone walls and with ease his clothes changed from his normal Hogwarts attire into his street clothes. He looked into his mirror and smiled at what he had chosen. He wore a black button up shirt which had three buttons unbuttoned showing off his nice pecks. He wore black pants, a bit baggy, but just what he liked. He wore dull black shoes that seemed to nicely go with his ensemble. He rolled up his sleeves and dug into the pockets of his jeans. He grasped it and took his hand out of his pocket. He looked at the beautiful silver chain, that seemed to shine brighter than the moon, at first he thought it was enchanted but his mother told him no. On the chain was a dragon, it was finely engraved, etched on the back were the words "Tantum diligo can solvo extraho" which meant "Only love can free the Dragon". He smiled and touched it, feeling the curves of the words. He remembered when his mother gave it to him. He was merely 11 years old, arrogant and snotty, gong to his first year of Hogwarts. But his mother bent down and hugged him, into his ear she whispered and said "Tis true my love, look for her and she will come" He never understood what she had meant, but now he did. Loneliness had taken him head one, and won. He didn't even realize that he was clutching the necklace so hard in is hand he opened it and watched as the blood in the white palm was coming back into his hand. He put it on and walked rapidly downstairs, knowing how his father hated to wait.

He finally appeared outside, and greeted his fathers slightly annoyed look. He looked over his shoulder and saw all the ladies, and some boys wondering were he was going. He smirked and went into the carriage, in which his father already sat.

"Sorry father, so off to the Malfoy Manor?" he said gazing out the window.

"No, as much as it pains me to say this son, but we are going to your Aunt Beatrice's house. Your mother is ailing, and she wanted only her." Draco looked so shocked and restrained from jumping out the window. He hated his Aunt Beatrice and he had wished and prayed for many years of her demise. And the fact that she lived in the heart of London, in the Muggle World bothered him even more. But then he thought on the brighter note, maybe he could get a nice piece of Muggle flesh.


End file.
